Field of the Invention
The problems of animals removing lids from garbage cans in their search for food, knocking over the cans, and the ensuing mess of strewn refuse, unsightly, attracting rat infestations and making needless work, is well known. Strong winds often topple garbage cans and with the same undesirable results.
Tension straps to retain the lids on the cans are well known. For example, Remig U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,924 discloses the use of flat endless rubber bands, knotted about the lid handle and secured to the side can handles by metal hooks. Williams U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,760 discloses a garbage can clamp having a tension cord of nylon secured as by a turnbuckle to a steel coil spring and associated with metal hooks to engage the side handles of the can. Kolman U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,787 discloses an integrally molded tension strap about 1/4 inch in diameter having protuberances adapted to be used with a hook member to secure garbage can lids. The present invention eschews the use of accessory members such as metal hooks and accomplishes its twofold task of lid hold down and can positioner with a single integrally formed tension strap.